


A Very Posie Christmas

by Legendofgays



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts au one shot, One Shot, Posie Christmas, like minor Hizzie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: When everyone else is preoccupied for Christmas, Josie is left all by herself at Hogwarts. Until Christmas morning when her present from her girlfriend comes to her door.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, josie - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	A Very Posie Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little spin off of my Hogwarts Social Media AU on twitter but i wanted to give you guys a little something for Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy let me know what you think! (Also probably a bunch of mistakes,, I wrote this in like 2 hours let me live :,) )

Christmas was Josie’s favourite time of the year. She loved curling up by the common room fireplace with a warm mug of butterbeer watching a Christmas Carol with Lizzie and her parents. She loved flying on her broomstick along the London Skyline to look at Christmas lights with her family and she loved the magic within nature itself during Christmas where every road, pavement, forest and building glistened with layers of crystallized snow. But this year was different. This year both her mother Caroline and her father Alaric were on a scouting trip, meaning they weren’t going to make it back to Hogwarts to spend Christmas with the twins. While disappointed, it normally wouldn’t have bothered Josie that much. At this point she was used to being away from her parents, spending most of her days at school because at the end of the day she still had Lizzie. But this year Lizzie had Hope. Hope like always, was staying behind over winter break but this year with Hope and Lizzie dating, Josie didn’t particularly feel like playing third wheel to her sister sticking her tongue down her best friends throat. Especially considering her own girlfriend was going to be a million miles away. 

“This is officially going to be the worst Christmas ever.” Josie grumbled as she picked at her now cold tray of food.

“What why?” Penelope questioned looking up from her book.

“Because Mum and Dad are stuck in God knows where Lizzie’s going to be doing god knows what with Hope and you’re going to ski off into the sunset with god knows who.” Josie huffed dramatically. Something about the holidays always brought out the dramatics in Josie. 

“First off your parents are coming down for New Years and while I know that’s not Christmas they are still making the effort to be here. Secondly, it’s what Lizzie’s going to do to Hope that would be more a cause of concern.” Josie kicked Penelope’s feet under the table for inserting a mental image that would forever scar her poor, poor brain. Penelope chuckled before continuing. “And thirdly, if you think there’s anyone out there that could even begin to hold a flame next to you, punt entirely intended, you’re sorely mistaken.” Penelope hooked Josie’s chin with her thumb and index finger and drew her in for a kiss. 

“I hate you,” Josie muttered. 

“I know,” Penelope smirked. “Besides my family is only going to Aspen for a week. That’s not long enough to run off into the sunset with anyone.” Penelope quipped earning her an elbow to the ribs. 

“It’s our first Christmas together and we’re not even in the same country.” Josie sighed. Penelope reached out and brushed her thumb on the back of Josie’s hand. 

“Is it cheesy to say that it doesn’t matter what country I’m in my heart is always right here with you?”

“Yes, it’s definitely cheesy.” Josie smiled and kissed Penelope. She rested her forehead on Penelope’s. “But I love it.” She tucked herself under Penelope’s arm and leaned into her touch. It was going to be a long week. 

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Josie stirred in bed. She looked out the window and saw the snow falling and sighed sombrely. She loved waking up early Christmas mornings to make snowmen but now it just seemed sad. Her phone rang from the bedside table and she reached over and saw it was Penelope. 

“Merry Christmas, Jojo.” Penelope said the moment Josie answered the phone.

“Hi.” Josie sat up and leaned against her bed frame with a huff. 

“Well, aren’t you cheery this morning.” 

“Shut up.”

“Ooo aggressive. I love when you’re feisty.”

“Watch it, Park,” Josie warned as her stomach protested. She shuffled out of bed and put her fuzzy grizzly bear slippers on. 

“Or what? You’re going to pout me to death?” Penelope teased.

“You’re so lucky you’re not here right now or I’d shove a candy cane so far up your-” Josie froze as she opened the door. Standing there was the one and only Penelope Park. 

“You’re going to do what with that candy cane?” Penelope raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing here?” Josie mumbled, still recovering from the shock of seeing her girlfriend at her door. 

“Is this always how you open the door?” Penelope smirked and Josie threw her arms around Penelope’s neck and kissed her. She pulled her into her room and shut the door behind her. Not that it mattered considering there was hardly anyone at school. 

“Hi.” Josie murmured between kisses as she led them to her bed. Her knee buckled at the edge of the bed causing Penelope to fall on top of her.

“Hey.” Penelope laughed as she brushed Josie’s hair away from her face. “You missed me then?”

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in Aspen?” Josie peppered kisses lightly against Penelope’s lips.

“I’ve been a million times before and how could I enjoy it knowing you’re miserable here on your own. And I wasn’t going to miss our first Christmas together.”

“God I love you,” Josie said as she pulled Penelope closer and kissed her. She flipped them over and sat up to straddle Penelope’s waist. She tugged at Penelope’s jacket and pulled it off her shoulders. Her fingers sank into Penelope’s hair as her hips bucked in want. She could feel Penelope’s fingers picking slowly at the buttons of her pyjama shirt. Penelope pulled away and Josie protested until she felt her lips against her neck trailing down her to her collarbone. Her hands gripped tightly onto Penelope’s raven locks as she bit back a moan caused by Penelope marking a spot between Josie’s neck and shoulders that was particularly sensitive. Josie moaned as she pulled Penelope’s lips towards her own again, desperate. Unfortunately, her stomach was just as desperate and growled as she pushed Penelope onto the bed. Josie pulled away and sat up in embarrassment. Penelope laughed and propped herself on her elbows. 

“Come on let’s get breakfast.” She bucked her hips at Josie and she hopped up with a groan. Josie started to get undressed before remembering Penelope was sat on her bed with a full view. 

“Are you going to let me get dressed?” Josie quirked her eyebrows.

“I’m not stopping you.” Penelope’s eyes unsubtly checking out Josie’s half-dressed self.

“You get a show and I don’t? That hardly seems fair.”

“Oh don’t worry there will plenty to show later tonight.” Penelope winked. 

After Josie’s torturous strip they wandered around the silent castle. Penelope was leading them towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom before Josie questioned her.

“As much as I love DADA it will not cure my empty stomach,” Josie mentioned. 

“Just give me a second.” Penelope stood near a one-eyed witch statute and tapped her wand against the stump of the figure with her wand.  _ “Dissendium.” _ The hump moved just enough to create a small passageway. 

“What in the world??” Josie questioned.

“It’s a secret passageway that needs directly to the cellar under Honeydukes.” Penelope stepped aside for Josie to step through. 

“How did you find out about this?”

“I know people.” Penelope feigned innocence.

“I can’t stand you.” Josie rolled her eyes.

“That’s not what you said this morning.” Penelope quipped and she saw a little flame catch on her sleeve. “Hey!” She pat it out before it grew any bigger. “You’re going to pay for that.” She said as she chased after Josie. 

* * *

They walked hand in hand as they made it back to dorms. Josie spun Penelope in her arms and danced around the halls.

“I have one more surprise,” Penelope said.

“What? Really? Today has already been so perfect.” Josie replied.

“Trust me you’re going to like it.” She led Josie towards the room of requirements, one of their personal favourite spots. As they got there Penelope stopped at the front door and looked up. Josie followed her gaze as saw a mistletoe hanging just above them. 

“You are so so cheesy.” Josie bit her bottom lip and shook her head. 

“Or is it really a clever excuse to make out with you?”

“Like you need an excuse,” Josie smirked and kissed Penelope. She drew her in closer and deepened the kiss. Opening the door, Josie had every intention of shutting it behind her until she heard the familiar voices coming from the room behind her. She turned around and saw the back of Hope’s head between Lizzie’s legs and Lizzie screaming out. They both panicked as they saw Josie at the door. 

“OH MY GOD!” Josie ran out, slamming the door behind her. Penelope followed as they ran towards the commons. After a moment they settled down in the courtyard and Josie was trying to scrub out the image of her sister and Hope out of her brain.

“God that was SO gross. I can’t believe them. My EYES. MY POOR EYES.” Josie paced and Penelope only laughed. “What?!” 

“I mean I guess Hope and Lizzie had the same idea we did.” Penelope stiffened a laugh.

“God kill me now.” Josie feigned a dramatic hurl. 

“Merry Christmas Jojo.”

“Merry my ass.” Josie was bend over taking deep breaths.

“One day,” Penelope whispered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! or Happy Holidays!


End file.
